Cheer Up Cake
by Exotos135
Summary: Lincoln gets an unexpected visit from one of his previous dates...


_**At the Loud Living Room...**_

Lincoln Loud was resting on the couch, watching some TV before he heard somebody knock the door. He got off, walked to the door, and opened it to find a certain clown girl outside.

This clown girl was Giggles, Luan's friend from clown school, and she carried with her a square box.

"Oh, you're one of the girls I dated at the Sadie Hawkins dance," Lincoln remarked as Giggles went inside. "Giggles, right?"

"Yeah, though that's only my clown name," Giggles answered as she put the box on the desk in front of the couch.

"Right, of course, why did I think Giggles was an actual name?" Lincoln closed the door and went to the clown girl's side. "Anyway, I owe you an apology for what happened at the dance."

"Right, because introducing me to Zach was such a horrible thing to do," Giggles scoffed, shaking her head as she added, "You don't need to apologize to me for anything, Lincoln."

The clown girl looked to the side sternly. "If anything, Luan's the one that owns me an apology."

"So, what brings you here?" Lincoln inquired, scratching the back of his head.

Returning to reality, Giggles promptly opened the box, revealing a chocolate cake inside as she spoke:

"I want to share this cake with you!"

"What? I dated multiple girls besides you, and you want to give me cake?!" Lincoln looked at his surroundings. "And besides, if my sisters find out there's chocolate here, they'll do everything to eat it!"

Giggles rolled her eyes. "Sure, they will."

"No, I mean it, when it's about chocolate, my sisters have the noses of hounds, the hunger of a shark, and the aggressiveness of a hippo!" Lincoln stated, all while Giggles casually took out her phone and called someone. "I know the last one sounds weird, but some hippos can get pretty dang violent!"

Just then, the sound of over a dozen footsteps was heard rushing from upstairs, with the source, of course, being the Loud sisters running after the cake.

However, before Lincoln could panic about it, Giggles stared strictly at the sisters as she said:

"Hello, Big Joker?"

The instant she heard that, Luan got in front of her sisters and stopped them all on their tracks as a deep voice answered:

"Hello, my sweet pumpkin. How are things going there? Did you deliver the cake to your friend?"

Luan and the sisters glanced at Lincoln, then back at Giggles, who nodded before slyly adding, "Yeah, but it seems Luan and his sisters want a piece of it themselves."

Luan shivered and gestured her clown friend to cut the call short, but Giggles just smiled maliciously as Big Joker answered:

"Well, that cake was made for one person and person alone, your friend Lincoln. So tell them that if they even snatch a single crumb of that cake, my men will make sure they see what a **real** April Fools Day prank do."

"Got it, thanks Big Joker," Giggles hung up the phone. "So, Luan, wanna tempt fate itself?"

"Dude, who's this "Big Joker" your friend's talking about?" Luna inquired.

"Big Joker's _the_ most dangerous prankster in Royal Woods history," Luan spoke. "Every single victim of one of his pranks has been filled with such fear towards him, they make sure to never summon his rage again."

"And are you, like, one of those victims?" Leni asked.

Luan glanced at Giggles, who narrowed her eyes as she started counting down from five, prompting the prankster to take her sisters with her back upstairs.

With that done, Giggles turned back to Lincoln, her smug and dangerous atmosphere gone as she cut a piece of the cake and handed it to Lincoln, "Enjoy!"

The boy, however, just looked back at the clown girl with worry. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Giggles raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean the "Big Joker" stuff? Big Joker's my dad, and Luan got him so angry one time with her pranks, he retaliated with _his_ own pranks, and now Luan will do anything to never go through that again!"

"I see," Lincoln took a bite out of his cake, and moaned, "This cake's really delicious, Giggles!"

"I'm really glad you like it," Giggles chirped, clasping her hands as she added, "Dad's baking some cakes for the other dates as well, so you don't need to worry about that!"

"Okay then," Lincoln glanced at the rest of the cake. "That being said, this cake is a little too big for me. I think I'll see if my sisters can help me eat it later. You don't mind, do-"

Lincoln turned to Giggles, and he was left stunned at how the formerly happy Giggles now looked at him with a neutral, yet clearly irritated, stare.

"-you?"

Giggles leaned closer. "What size do you prefer?"

Lincoln leaned back. "I-I'm not saying it's bad or anything-"

Giggles leaned closer. "What size do you prefer?"

Lincoln leaned back some more. "I like it, hones-"

Lincoln almost fell from the couch, but Giggles quickly grabbed him and pulled him as close to her as possible, before growling:

"What. Size. Would you. Prefer?"

"J-Just medium, alright?" Lincoln separated from Giggles' grasp. "Like the piece I have, but slightly bigger."

Giggles promptly took out a book and pen, and started to... write? draw? something. A couple seconds later, she showed Lincoln what she made: a drawing of Lincoln's desired cake.

"Yeah, that's perfect," Lincoln answered with a worried nod. "Bring something like that next time, I mean, if there's a next time. I don't want to ask too much from you."

"Oh Lincoln, there _will_ be a next time," Giggles got off the couch. "Well, I gotta go deal with something else. Enjoy your cake, Lincoln."

"Thanks for giving it to me, Giggles," Lincoln took another bite out of his cake. "I'll pay it back to you somehow, I promise."

Giggles smiled. "Knowing I brought a smile to your face is enough, Lincoln."

With that said, the clown girl left the noisy household, and as she walked back home, she took out her phone and called Big Joker.

And eventually, he answered the call. "Hello, my sweet pumpkin."

Giggles took a deep breath. "Dad, I'm heading back home."

"How was the cake?"

"Lincoln liked it, but he said it was too big. I'll bring you a drawing of what he preferred."

"I see. Well, that happens sometimes, pumpkin, don't let it get you down."

"Don't worry, it won't. Now, before I hang up, how are the girls' cakes going?"

"The ones from the Sadie Hawkins dance, right? They're almost ready. Will you deliver it to them today?"

Giggles beamed a smile and chirped:

"Of course, the sooner, the better!"


End file.
